crafandomcom-20200214-history
The Under-Realm of Clan Grudgemore
OVERVIEW The Dwarfs are a stoic and taciturn people whose once great nation stretched across the far flung boarders of the world. Its once great capital of Karak Eight Peaks stood as a shining beacon of trade and wonder in the old world, with rune inventions and technology now thought lost. As the unrelenting enemy's of the Dwarfs descended on their nation many cities were lost and its people scattered. Many Dwarf Hold's and cities were cut off from each other to be slowly picked off by the Greenskins or the pestilent Skaven. Karak Eight Peaks was thrown down and became a pit of evil for the Orks and Goblins. Clan Grudgemore was once part of a mighty realm of the old world, running along the spine of tall mountain peaks along the continent of Meanos. Grudgemore managed to survive far to the south of that land slowly replenishing their numbers and nursing old grudges, bidding their time when they will return to the surface to retake their once great nation. They have long shunned contact with the outside world; shuttering themselves away in their hidden underground cities. RELIGION The Dwarfs have worship three ancestors gods. Grungi Lord of Miners, Grimnir the Fearless Lord of Warriors and Valaya goddess of Hearth and Healing. ARRIVAL OF THORGRIM GRUDGEBEARER Thorgrim, the new High King of the Dwarfs along with other members of his clan, journeyed out entering several of the Lost Holds, seeking out those treasures which remained hidden, or hunting down and slaying those creatures that dared claim the revered artefacts made by the Dwarfs of old. Thorgrim arrived in the realm of Clan Grudgemore to gather its people and march forth to reclaim their once great nation. He assembled the clan kings and revered elders passing the artefacts he had recovered thus far. Thorgrim finally spoke, his booming voice echoed across the mile-long colonnaded hall, and all could hear the steel in it. The return of these long-lost treasures, he said, was not enough. His words were bold, calling for the reclamation of the fallen holds, for the clans to work together as of old. Most passionately of all, Thorgrim called for a mighty vengeance. All of the potential successors had done as much, but Thorgrim’s vow went further, for he announced it was his dream to avenge the wrongs done to his people by striking clean the entire ledger of the Great Book of Grudges. Thus he personally led a campaign to drive the Orks and Goblins out of Monum so that Karaz-a-Karak could ensure steady trade with other Dwarf holds and allies. Once the hold of Monum was retaken, ancients texts were discovered deep underground. They spoke of other hidden artifacts in nearby ruins that could help the Dwarfs retake their nation. A army was dispatched by Thorgrim to excavate these lost treasures. Upon arrival of the fallen ruins the attached Runesmith could immediately feel something of great power lying hidden nearby. Miners began excavation of the ruins and unearthed a legendary Glyph Stone of Creation. The Stone thrummed with unbridled power, a relic from the first days of the creation of the world. Imbued with this power the Runesmith advised he could lift the very earth out of the sea creating new mountains. Armed with once thought lost treasures and inspired like never before the Dwarfs have set their sights on other Dwarf Holds and cities to retake. ARMIES Thorgrim Grudgebearer Mordrim Grudgemore Karandor ADVENTURING PARTY Bob